In some parts of the world (such as emerging countries which include large parts of Africa, Asia, and South America), an AC (Alternating Current) power grid may only be available to a portion of the population and many parts, such as the rural countryside, may lack access to such a power grid. These are also typically the areas where access to education is most lacking and where Classmate Personal Computers (CMPCs) are most in demand. While governments in such countries may be willing to provide the necessary funding to supply the computers, such computing resources would still be useless without access to an operating power grid.
One solution is to utilize solar power where access to the power grid is absent or impractical. However, today's CMPC devices cannot be charged by a solar source directly without the use of a complex kit that may include a solar panel, a battery, battery charger, and other electronics to regulate the supplied voltage. And, the cost of these solutions is almost as much as the cost of the CMPC itself and, moreover, they are not safe for use by children due to the presence of large batteries (e.g., lead acid).